


The Crush

by Gilescandy



Series: The Gilescandy Drabbles [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilescandy/pseuds/Gilescandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Open_on_Sunday prompt - Unusual</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crush

“It’s not!” Willow shrieked.

Buffy nodded, “…A little.”

Xander grinned as Giles emerged from his office. “Hey G-man! What do you think about having a crush on someone older than you?” 

Willow hid her bright red face.

“Not unusual,” Giles answered distractedly. “I remember, in my youth, there was this older woman. Sophisticated, knowledgeable, beautiful… And a bit of a wild little minx when the mood struck her.” He cleared his throat, suddenly remembering to whom he was speaking. “Ah… You were discussing an infatuation of Willow’s? And who might this lucky man be?” 

Buffy and Xander gaped. Willow ran.


End file.
